Comfort and Security
by no-name1234567890
Summary: He was the only one that can calm her when she was sad or mad or plainly not her sonny self
1. Chapter 1

Shock.

That was my internal emotion, thats what controlled my body to keep moving. As i walked my body became numb from the ice cold rain pouring

down. My heart was beating in my ears as loud as a drum. My vision was blurred and my mouth dry. An hour of events replaying in my head as i

made my way to my appartment. Just an hour ago i was with her and she was talking to me, healthy as a horse. Or so i thought, she kept it from

me, never once did she give me a hint that she was sick. And now she's gone forever, she just couldn't win the fight. The cancer had spread further

and no more treatments could help aid her. I finnally made it home, as i walked in everything was a pain to me, it all reminded me of her. I broke

down and cried knowing the simple fact that she was never coming back. That she breathed her last breath at 9:27 pm. I took a shower after i was

able to control myself. I stood in the shower letting the warm water relax my mind and body. Afterwards I climbed into bed and right before i fell

asleep i whispered.

"Im going to miss you. I love you . . . mom"

X x x x x

*Ring*Ring*

I sighed and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. It was Tawni.

"Hello"

"Sonny, how are you?"

"Alright I guess, I could be better."

"Yeah, Im sorry about your mom" Tawni sighed

"Thanks, it means alot." My voice cracked

"Sonny is everything ok, do you need someone to come over?"

"No NO, Tawni its ok I dont want to bother you" I instantly replied

"Ok Sonny First it wouldnt bother me. Second I ment someone else, Im in Las Vegas For the weekend." I rolled my eyes

"Your not 21 yet Tawni and you know it" I stated

"Its a month difference big deal, besides Im not on any contract right now" I shook my head

"Just because you dont have a job right now doesnt mean to do something irresponsible" Tawni laughed

"Ok Sonny," Then there was a noise in the background " I gotta go I wont see ya for a while so I give you the best of luck on your movie" With

that Tawni hung up. I layed in bed willing my body to become unconsious with sleep. It was 1:30 and still nothing. I kinda wish i took Tawni up on

her offer. Then as if god heard my prayer my phone went off.

*Ring*Ring*

This time it was Chad, I hesitated for a second for we havent been close since our breakup 2 years ago. Most people didnt know the reason we

broke up, some believed the press was it. Others think we were unfaithful to each other. The true story, a movie producer believed we could get

more people to watch our movie if i dated my co-star. Before I could say no he leaked it to the press. Chad at the time was at Flordia Promoting

his upcoming TV series 'Agent Zero' when he heard the news. I tried to explain but the press got the better of his judgement. In the end I went to

the premiere dateless for I refused to go with my co-star. Chad and I stayed distant and never talked again until a year later at the VMAs. It

never was the same as the old days.

"Hello"

"Sonny" Chad sighed 'whats with everyone sighing'

"Yes"

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine"

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No no Im fine" 'I know I want someone here right now but not Chad'

"Sonny I dont think you should be alone, your mom just past away" At that I started to cry

"I guess, come over please" I begged Chad

"Ill be there in 5"

"Thanks" with that i hung up and cried even harder

X X X X X

Just like he said Chad was over in five minutes. I opened the door for him, I havent seen him in 7 months. His hair was short and spiked alittle,

he had a small visible mustache. I could tell that his muscles were more developed. Chad dropped his duffle bag by the door.

"Come here" Chad whispered while opening his arms and hugged me.

It felt good to be in his arms again. He wore the same cologne as before. I became happy that he came, he soothed me the way no one else

could. After a while I started tp become sleepy and Chad noticed the yawn that escaped my lips.

"Come on lets get you to bed" Chad brought me to my room.

When I got settled I noticed Chad beginning to leave.

"Please stay with me" I whispered, Chad stopped and turned around

At first when Chad layed down he didnt know what to do. Finnally I just pulled him closer and snuggled into his chest. I took a deep breath and

slowly began to fall asleep. I started to dream, Chad and I were together and he was giving me kisses on the cheek. He gradually moved to my

neck, I giggled and whispered

"Chad"

One little detail I forgot to mention, I talk in my sleep.

* * *

**hope you like the first chapter**

**noname out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait i kinda forgot about this my life has been crazy and i didnt really think it was that long so sorry the next chapter should be up in maybe 2 to 3 days i actually know how the story is going to go really far in sorry again and i hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up feeling peaceful and for awhile I was able to forget it all and just stay in in this one moment. But like any peaceful moment that I have it has to end eventually. I quietly left the bed making sure not to stir Chad from his slumber. I first went to the

bathroom and when I looked up as I was washing my hands I saw how horrible I looked. I had raccoon eyes and my hair was a total mess. I grabbed my makeup removing cloths and quickly cleaned my face. I then attack my rats nest aka my messy hair and

combed it until there were no tangles. I then jumped into the shower and cleaned myself up. After I was done I just stood there letting that warm water soothe me. I finnally got out when my fingers turned into raisens. I then went to my walking closet and

grabbed a simple t-shirt and sweats. When I walked back into my room to grabbed my phone I noticed Chad was awake and was looking at a photo, of what I do not know. I cleared my throat.

"Good Morning" I said breaking his focus on the picture. Chad looked up and then set the picture on my nightstand.

"Morning, how are you holding up?" Chad walked up to me and gave me a hug and started rubbing my back.

"I've been better, but I'm alright. I have to call my brother, my aunts and my uncles. I also have to make arrangements for my mother's body and myself to go to Wisconsin." I shooked my head

"You know I'm here for you, you don't have to deal with this alone." Chad then whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the hug while it lasted but I soon had to pull away. Chad almost seemed sad that I was no longer hugging him but he

quickly recovered and then started heading out the door.

"How about some tasty pancakes to cheer you up, that sound good shortstack." Chad smirked. It's been awhile since he called me that.

"Thanks egg-whites-with-tomatoe-on-the-side" I smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

"Actually that has changed, I sorta grew a liking for shortstacks over the years." Chad said with scratching the back of his head. I remember from when we were dating that he only did that when he was embarressed.

"Hmmm that so?" I smiled. I started for the pancake mix but Chad insisted that he make the pancakes. When he was done I grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator and I also set the table. We ate in a peaceful silence, afterward I decided to call my

brother and tell him the news. I was a little worried about the call. You see my brother and I arent really close, we never were. He was my half brother and he… disliked me. When I was born his father left my mother and from then on he blamed me. According

to him mother always treated me better and he got the crappy end of the stick. We havent talked since I left Wisconsin for hollywood to join So Random. I took a deep breath and dialed the number I always wanted to forget but couldn't.

"Hello" said Jake in a low growl.

"Jake?.. Its Sonny, Im calling about mom… you see—"

"I already know what happened to my mom so save your breath. I cant believe you would keep this from me you selfish, inconsiderant troll!" Jake yelled

"What are you talking about? I never—"

"What am I talking about? What I am talking about is you not telling me she had cancer, you just wanted her to spend her lasting time with you. You always have been like that and now I didn't get to see my mother for 2 years now! I want you to—" Chad jerked

the phone from my hand

"Listen hear man I don't need you talking to her like this, I can hear you from across the room. . . . . . I don't care about your sob story you little cry baby, leave Sonny alone or I'd be damned if I don't knock some sense in you. . . . . . . . . . . . . Shut up you

know your mom is dead and that is all she wanted to tell you. Good bye you piece of sh**" With that Chad hung up. He then turned to me, his eyes softened.

"Are you ok?" He whispered afraid that I might breakdown and cry.

"I'm fine," I smiled softly "we never did get along, he is my half brother." Chad nodded

"That still doesn't give him the right to do that." Chad then said.

"Yeah I know, I never talk to him so it doesn't matter"

"Hmmm how about we go and play some ski ball at my place, I know its your favorite." I thought for a second.

"I don't know—"

"Please," Chad said in a little kid voice and stuck out his bottom lip "it will be fun." I laughed

"Ok you know I cant say no when you make that face"

When we got to Chads he lead us to the game room and we played until the games were 6 to 3 me and we got bored. Chad then brought me to his home theatre to watch movies. We watch Super Troopers then The Hangover. I somehow manage to dose of

during the Hangover and when I woke up I found I was in a comfortable bed. I looked around to see a clock on the nightstand read 9:36 pm. I turned away from the edge to find a sleeping Chad next to me. More awake I grew bored and started messing with

Chad, I lightly traced Chad's nose. He quickly itched it, I giggled and repeated it again. This time he more feriously scratched it and I laugh a little louder, I then blew into his ear hoping to give him the shivers but he instead somewhat groaned/moaned. Woah

what was that, I then busted out laughing at him. I was a little loud because I woke him up in the process. He looked cute while he was groggy from sleep, he then smiled.

"Whats so funny?" He said sleepily

"Nothing" I replied like a little girl, Chad raised his eyebrow

"Really nothing is funny cause you were laughing pretty hard just a bit ago" I shook my head no "Hmm So you were dreaming about me again?"

"What!" I questioned/yelled

"What? Oh yeah last night I recall a faint Chad followed by a series of giggles. You know you shouldn't dream about your friend that way" Chad said, I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it defeatedly. Chad smiled

"Hmmm maybe instead of you dreaming, we could possibly start over again? What do you say?" Chad questioned, I was utterly speechless to say any thing. Chad then grew worried and was figeting while I just layed there. Finally I decided to answer him with a

kiss, at first Chad just froze but he then started kissing me back. It wasn't long before he was attacking my lips with no mercy, I wasn't complaining though it was amazing kissing Chad again. It seemed more better now then when we were dating the first time.

We soon broke up breathlessly and Chad then smiled and said.

"I take that as a yes."


End file.
